blood and loyalty
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Slight AU Satsuki had all but forgotten the pain she had endured at the hands of her mother, who had been the one who had plotted her father's demise all those years ago. However when a sudden fire on the outskirts of Honnouji prompts investigation, though after a confession from Soroi Mitsuzo she discovers that things are more than they were ever fathomed to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to trigger, I own nothing.**

 **A/N: this is an slight AU.**

 **WARNING: There is mentions of self harm in this so don't read if this may upset you.**

She had known that she was different from the time she was seven years old when she had pushed the boy who had decided that it would be funny to pull her hair, only to have him land halfway across the playground.

She knew she was different when the other kids started laughing and calling her names, some which seemed silly now that she thought back to it but it still hurt neither the less.

But what really reminded her that she was different, unwanted even, was the fact that her father never came to visit...Not even once.

Now she was standing above the polished gravestone, wondering if he had even cared about her at all.

 _Why do I even give a shit about him?_

She wondered, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to spill over.

 _He didn't even write me that often I shouldn't care! I mean who the hell writes just to tell them to come visit during break._

She thought just as a voice stated from the charred remains of the doorway.

"So it is true….He was alive."

Whirling around she saw a girl only a few years older than her standing there, her expression blank.

"Who the hell are you?"

She demanded, earning a look that was similar to a glare.

"I could be asking you the same thing." The other girl retorted.

"None of ya damned business! I asked ya first anyway!"

The older girl just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Satsuki Kiryuin."

After a bit of a pause Ryuko nodded and responded

"I'm Ryuko Matoi."


	2. Chapter 2

Satsuki was numb, to say the least, Just how could he have kept this secret from her? How had he let her believe that he was dead when he was very much alive and well?

She just didn't understand.

or maybe she just couldn't.

"Lady Satsuki?"

turning toward the voice she relaxed when she realized it was only Soroi, the butler that had more or less became the father figure that she had needed over the years.

"you look troubled."

she commented, turning from the window to actually face him.

"I need to tell you something, something that you must keep from your mother."

He began, though she only scoffed at the last part of the sentence.

"that creature is not my mother Soroi but continue." Satsuki retorted, taking a seat at the desk.

"The girl that you invited to stay here at Hinnoji...There is something that you must know, though you may hate me for keeping this from you."

Satsuki stood there quiet, waiting for what he had to say, curious to say the least about it.

"You may wish to sit down."

He stated, earning a sigh.

"Just tell me Soroi. I can handle it."

She assured, though she did take a seat on the edge of the desk, just so that he wouldn't worry.

"I told you that Soichiro had taken another alias but I did not tell you why."

he began, only to be cut off.

"It was due to his organization against mother's plans."

Satsuki guessed, earning a sigh.

"Not entirely Madam...there was one other reason."

Soroi responded softly, sighing before asking

"Do you remember just before your father died? What your mother did?"

Satsuki's eyes hardened as she retorted

"How could I forget? After all, that was the memory that drove me against her before anything else started to happen."

The man sighed again, knowing that there was just some things that the girl didn't need to know, and despite the large maturity that his mistress displayed she was really still only that, a girl.

"The infant didn't die...the doctor heard her crying and hid her away until he could take her away from Lady Ragyo."

he stated.

Satsuki felt herself grow numb, realization dawning on her as she recalled what Ryuko had said before.

"So Ryuko is..."

She began earning a sigh.

"yes." Soroi answered simply before adding "Perhaps you _should_ talk to her about that?"

Satsuki shook her head then and retorted

"no, she's been through enough and that is something that I would rather not add to the equation right now. I'll speak with her about that later...She knows that the Kiryuin were responsible for his death however what she doesn't know is _who_...She shouldn't know about this madness...Not yet. Let her get stronger before we deal with all of that."

"You should tell her before even _that_ feels like a betrayal."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuko couldn't sleep, the images of flames and the smell of burning flesh fresh in her mind. She sighed, getting up and walked out of the room that had been set aside for her, sighing as she headed outside, her mind a roar of emotions and thoughts.

 _What could the old man wanted to tell me that was so important? What is this scissor that he made? Why did he seem so panicked to tell me something? He didn't even look back when he left for heaven's sakes!_

She didn't even notice that she was crying, all she realized was that hopeless feeling of loneliness that would creep up on her from time to time, shattering the defenses that she had put in place.

 _Who needs 'em? Who needs anyone? You've made it this long on your own._

She reminded herself mentally, though she couldn't stop the painful feeling in her chest.

"Are you okay Matoi?"

She stiffened at the sound of the sudden voice, trying to rid herself of any sign that she had been crying, though when she spoke her voice failed her.

"What the hell do you want?"

In an instant a giant of a man—well boy since he couldn't be much older than her—was yelling at her, looking almost ready for attack.

"Gamagori, stand down. Ryuko just transferred here today and is _my_ guest." Satsuki stated calmly before adding to Ryuko

"We were merely doing patrol before retiring for the Night when I noticed you sitting over here, on the ground."

Ryuko just glared

"Fuck off."

"Why are you letting her talk to you like that?" Gamagori demanded, earning a sigh.

"We better go inside for this conversation. You and The other three need to hear this….though I am not sure how well you will believe me, I hardly believed it when I was told."

Ryuko was furious, just who the hell did that Satsuki chick think she was? Acting like she gave a damn about her when they had just met? What game could she be playing at?

She quickened her pace as that anger grew, along with the bitterness that she had felt over the years.

Satsuki sighed as she rubbed at her temples, feeling a headache coming on. It was too damned late for all of this.

"Yes, my father was alive all this time, yes the baby survived, hell if you need proof take a look at her bangs, see if it does not look identical to the threads used during the production of goku uniforms." She stated with a sigh.

 _I really need to learn when_ _ **not**_ _to mention anything to them._

She thought with a sigh before adding

"Not a word of this leaves us, not even to Ryuko. She doesn't know and I doubt that Days after her father dying is the best time to tell her."

"Yeah really"

Nonon muttered, casting a glance at Satsuki, knowing how she had taken her father's fake death in the past and she wondered just what she would react like this time.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Do not interfere with Ryuko. Should a need arise I will handle it myself. Now if you'll exscuse me, I am goingmto bed.


End file.
